the_funny_pubfandomcom-20200215-history
Weezer
Weezer is an American band formed in 1992, currently consisting of Rivers Cuomo (lead vocals, lead guitar, keyboards), Patrick Wilson (drums), Brian Bell (guitar, backing vocals, keyboards), and Scott Shriner (bass, backing vocals). They are most known for their self-titled albums, Weezer (Blue Album), Weezer (Green Album), Weezer (Red Album), Weezer (White Album), Weezer (Black Album), Weezer (Teal Album); Raditude, and Hurley. Weezerposting complaining about Weezerposting on Twitter.]] Weezerposting is the act of unnecessarily posting about Weezer, as much as possible. Weezerposting began on the 1st of January, 2020, when the Zenia server icon became a parody of the upcoming "Van Weezer" album instead labelled "Van Zenia". However, it did not pick up until the 10th of January, when Elle mentioned that she and a friend had labelled many of the songs played at a party as by Weezer. Coincedentally, Jezza was doing a full listening of the entire Weezer discography in chronological order on the same day. They both found the concept of "Van Weezer" so immensely funny they began to post about Weezer regularly, moreso Elle, to the annoyance of the rest of the server. Rivers Cuomo Rivers is the lead member of Weezer, Rivers is the lead member of Weezer, Rivers is the lead member of Weezer, Rivers is the lead member of Weezer, Rivers is the lead member of Weezer, Rivers is the lead member of Weezer, Rivers is the lead member of Weezer, Rivers is the lead member of Weezer, Rivers is the lead member of Weezer, Rivers is the lead member of Weezer, Rivers is the lead member of Weezer, Rivers is the lead member of Weezer, Rivers is the lead member of Weezer, Rivers is the lead member of Weezer, Rivers is the lead member of Weezer, Rivers is the lead member of Weezer, Rivers is the lead member of Weezer, Rivers is the lead member of Weezer, Rivers is the lead member of Weezer, Rivers is the lead member of Weezer, Rivers is the lead member of Weezer, Rivers is the lead member of Weezer, Rivers is the lead member of Weezer, Rivers is the lead member of Weezer, Rivers is the lead member of Weezer, Rivers is the lead member of Weezer. He also has a thing for Asians. Weezer (Blue Album) Weezer (Blue Album) is the debut album by Weezer, released in 1994. The album itself is not of note, however, the very plan nature of the album cover means it is commonly edited for the purpose of making funnies. These edits are usually used as a form of Weezerposting. Weezer Multiplication Weezer Multiplication is edits dedicated to multiplying the number of Weezer members on the cover of Weezer (Blue Album). It is an Anti-Funny due to being continuously created at to annoy Messy. Known Weezer Multiplications are Weezer 2, Weezer 4, Weezer 16, Weezer 256, and Weezer π. All Weezer Multiplications beyond 4 are banned on the Zenia server. Weezaball Weezaball is a .gif of a rotating ball textured with the album cover of Weezer (Blue Album). It is considered a powerful object due to its perfectly spherical qualities. It is also the current icon of Elle's server. Raditude Raditude is an album released by Weezer in 2009, and is commonly considered to be one of their greatest works. It is regularly bought up in discussions for no particular reason besides that the existence of the album itself is extremely funny. Elle has called for a sequel to Raditude to be released, referred to as "Radi2d".